A New Light
by WillxMatt101
Summary: A year ago, demon king Yuuri had been murdered. Ever since then, the kingdom has suffered, and no one has been doing anything to help. And Wolfram, Conrad, and the rest are sulking inside of the castle over the death of their old king for over a year. But when a pink haired girl comes around, things start to change, and feelings are aroused.


A New Light

Chapter one

_Normal POV_

It's been a month since she was wandering around the desert, unsure of who she is, or where she is. All she'd remembered was to go north, to someplace that she didn't know. She'd been attacked by bandits, robbers, and perverts. Also, she was sure that someone was stalking her. Being alone for since she could remember was creeping her out, a lot.

'_I feel like I'm being stalked,' _she thought, '_maybe a drink of water will help.' _When she tipped her rusty bottle into her mouth, nothing came out. '_Damn!' _She thought. She looked around, but there was no lake or source of water nearby. So, instead of wasting time, she kept on walking in hopes of finding a place with water. She was also hoping for adequate guest room situations too.

After searching for a few bleak hours, she gave up, and kept heading northward. To her dismay, there wasn't much of anything along her path.

An hour later, she thought she could hear footsteps, but when she turned around to see where they came from, no one was there. '_I must be hallucinating,'_ she thought as she looked around, but as she saw a city, she pinched herself. '_Definitely not hallucinating.'_ She walked towards the city which was west of her position.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came after walking for who knows how long. And she felt alive, but she also felt compelled to go towards that city with the huge castles. As she got nearer, she felt as if all of her energy was draining. With that in mind, she kept on walking towards the city, until she'd fainted on the ground.

Several bandits had been using mind control to draw her into their trap. What they didn't expect was that she had fainted right before their trap was activated, which helped them capture her. This was way too easy for them, because ever since the double-black demon king had died, they haven't been very big on stopping crime, and when they did, they never left the people alive.

They took the chance, and had bound the girl's hands and feet together. Their leader was looking for a certain girl, and they hoped that they got the right one. Otherwise, he would swallow them hole.

_Hikari POV_

_A few hours later…_

There were several shouting voices that woke me up. I felt heavy ropes tying my hands and feet roughly together. So I pretended to be sleeping, until I could figure out what was happening. Where ever I was, it felt very, very cold. '_So much for suitable guest room conditions,'_ I thought gloomily. However, I heard a door slam, and every voice went away. It was so quiet that anyone a mile away could hear a pin drop.

"MEN!" shouted someone who seemed to be the leader, "There's no mistaking it. She's the one. The one who has pink hair, and pink eyes."

Another man asked, "So you won't kill us, Ryan?" Their leader, apparently named Ryan, shrugged, and said that he might still murder them. I huffed by accident because even an idiot could see that he was just bluffing. That was a BIG mistake.

Ryan chanted, " Lookey lookey, men! It is awake." He sneered as if he was about to do something really bad to me, which I didn't doubt. He held my face with his hand. "Do you know why you're here?" I defiantly turned my head away from him.

I asked, "What did I do to you?"

"it isn't what you did, sweetie," he answered, "it's what you are."

"Shut up, and tell me the answer," I growled, "oh, and take the blindfold."

He smirked, "so, you don't know what you are. Interesting." He paced back and forth. "But, if you don't know who you are, how did you know that we put a magic blindfold on you?" He ordered his thugs to take the blindfold off of me. "Oh well! I would find out, if we weren't going to sell you."


End file.
